Alive and together, a Glato story
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: A story based on this theory that the tracker jackers didn't kill Glimmer 100 percent, and that the arrow Katniss shot into Cato's heart missed. By a miracle, and over a year of treatment, Cato and Glimmer are alive. Now it's them in a changed world. Post-Mockingjay
1. Glimmer's story

**Alive and together, a Glato story  
**

**Chapter 1, hospitals**

The last memory in my mind was me fighting off a swarm of mutated wasps, AKA, Tracker Jackers. The Tracker Jackers won. The stupid girl on fire dropped it on me and my fellow careers. I was the closest one to it, so naturally, I died from the venom.

Or did I?

I say that because at this moment I am lying in a hospital bed with a spectacle doctor staring at me. My head hurt while my eyes burned from the light. "Your name is Glimmer Rambin," the doctor said. "You were in the 74th Hunger Games."

"I know who I am," I said to him with a tired voice. "Where am I? Is this heaven?"

The doc shook his head, "No, you're in the Capitol's finest hospital. You've been in a coma for over a year." A coma? What was going on? I was about to find out.

"What? But didn't I die from Tracker Jacker stings?"

The doctor shook his head, "You didn't die, you were just poisoned. When the hovercraft picked you up, you were unrecognizable." He showed me a picture of what looked like a giant squashed slug.

I nearly threw up, "AH! What the fuck is that?"

"That was you about a year and a half ago," he explained. "Tracker Jacker venom is a messed up thing. It was hard to believe that you were still alive. When we discovered this, you were rushed here. You've been in treatment ever since."

This was a lot for me to take in, "So what you're saying is... I'm alive?"

He nodded, "Yes. And by the way, my name is Doctor Ross."

I sat up, "Hey doc." I was tired, I rubbed my face gently as I exhaled. "Hey, can I see a mirror?" Doctor Ross nodded, "Sure." He handed me a mirror that lay my cot's side table.  
My gut clenched as I held it up to my face. To my surprise, I was normal. I looked the same way I did the second I entered the arena, except I had a few scars across my forehead. "Wow, I'm not mutilated. Did I get any operations?"

"A bit," doc answered. "Just a lot of detox, but we had to do some reconstruction surgery to make you look like yourself."

I put the mirror down on the bed, "Gross, but as long as I'm alive, good!"

I tried to stand up, but the doc stopped me. "Ms. Rambin, hospital regulations. You have to wait until we're done some testing if you want to leave."

"I'm fine," I insisted, but the Doc insisted as well. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait at least another day and a half."

I groaned, "Ugh! Fine." Stubbornly, I fell back down onto the cot. "Let's pray I don't go insane in the process."

**_(Later…) _**

They put me through a bunch of simple tests. Most of them were to see if my body was functioning normally, which it was. They had me run on a treadmill at one point and even had me doing a handstand for some reason. But some of the non-physical tests were pretty much catching me up on current events.

I learned that lots of new things happened while I was in my coma. Apparently, Girl on fire and Lover boy won the Hunger Games as a pair. It honestly made my blood boil that she won the games. But I shouldn't care, because the next news I found out was that the Hunger Games were officially over. Apparently she led some sort of rebellion against the capitol and won. As a result, no more Hunger Games. Since this was a lot to take in though, I had a hard time deciding if that was bad or good. I think it's a good thing.

At the end of my second-to-last test, I was so freakin' close to leaving the hospital. I found myself happily walking through the hospital hallway. As I practically skipped passed nurses and other patients, I hear a familiar voice.

**_"Holy shit, I'm like a fuckin' robot!"_**

I've heard that voice countless times before. I looked around to find the source of it; a door labeled 'Ludwig.'

My heart stopped the second I read it, that was Cato's last name. Could it be? Cato was alive? Unlikely though, it was probably just someone with the same last name…. and same voice tone.

**_"This is fucking awesome," _**the Cato-like voice said.

The next voice I heard was Doctor Ross's, **_"Yes Cato, being 45 percent metal is awesome." _**

Okay, it was Cato. I knocked the door immediately.

"Come in," Doctor Ross said. Taking a deep breath, I walked in. Immediately, my assumption was proven correct. It **was **Cato. Blonde spiky hair, muscular arms, and blue eyes.

I gulped, "Cato?"

"Glimmer?"

**_CLIFFHANGERS! Not really…. _****_I'm not sure what to say here so…. Review? Please? _**


	2. Cato's story

**Cato's POV **

I swear, the minute I saw Glimmer standing there, I almost shit in my pants. And it was a good thing I didn't because the next thing I did was run to her side and pick her up into a rather tight hug. "Oh my god, it's really you," I said as I hugged her.

"Yeah it's really me!" she started. "But is it really you?"

I was tad more excited than I had to be, "FUCK YEAH IT'S ME!" The entire hospital probably heard me. Awkwardly, I put her down and clear my throat, "I mean, yeah, it's me."

"How is this possible?" Glimmer asks me. "I thought I was the only one to not have died."

Doctor Ross, whom I forgot was in the room, speaks up, "I believe I can explain this Ms. Rambin. Cato was ripped apart by muttations in the arena."

"It hurt... a lot," I add.

Doctor Ross continued, "Anyways, he was being ripped apart for hours, it pretty much prolonged his death to an un-bearable point. To put him out of his misery, the tribute from district 12 shot an arrow into his heart. Seneca Crane must of fired the cannon too early because the arrow hit his lung, not his heart. When the hovercraft picked him up, it was the exact same situation as yours Glimmer; disfigured, mutilated, and in misery, but not dead." The doctor pointed to my x-rays on a nearby monitor, "It took us countless surgeries to fix him up. First we had to patch him back up, then we had to replace his almost all of his bones with metal rods and pins, and then we put him through facial reconstruction to make him look like himself again."

"Over a year after being half eaten by mutts and I still look handsome," I joked. As I spoke I stroked my face like a woman in a skin-care commercial.

"Just a few scars and stitches Cato," Glimmer told me. I felt her hand stroking my face. I hadn't seen a mirror yet, so I assumed that I had a scar or two on my face. It doesn't matter, girls like scars, and they're apparently sexy. "Don't worry about them, they make you look tough," she remarked.

See? I told you!

Doctor Ross smiled at me and Glimmer's moment, "You two seem to have a lot of catching up to do, I'll leave you alone."

"Actually, I have to go to my last test," Glimmer told him. "But I have some time right now, can he join me for a coffee down in the cafe doc?"

"Half an hour?" I asked with a smile.

The doc nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks doc, you're awesome," I thanked as I yanked off my hospital gown and headed to the door.

Glimmer looked at me with a confused face, "Um... Cato?"

"What?" I asked just as confused.

"Maybe some pants at least?" she drawed attention to the fact that I was only wearing a pair of light blue boxers.

"What? Do you find this..." I strike a pose similar to one of a flamboyant male model. "...distracting?"

"It isn't against hospital regulations," Doctor Ross added.

Glimmer shrugged, "Okay then, if you insist."

"Don't be upset Glimmer," doc started. "You just saw Cato Ludwig in his underwear."

_**Finnick references for the win! **_

_**All right, so Cato's story is explained. Now the real story can get started. BTW, I am gonna be very indecisive with the POV's. One might be Glimmer's, one might be Cato's, and one might be third person. Don't give me crap for it please. **_


	3. Bad memories

**Alive and together, chapter 3: Bad Memories **

**_Third person POV_**

Cato came to Glimmer's last test. It wasn't a physical test, it was more psychological. She was seeing a different doctor. This doctor had mildly aged chocolate eyes, a few grays in other wise brown hair, and hands that had gone through years of writing and jotting down notes. This doctor's name was Doctor Mathers.

"Young man, are you sure you should be here?" Doctor Mathers said to Cato. Cato was sitting on a couch next to Glimmer, still clad in only boxer shorts. Doctor Mathers sat on an arm chair a meter away from the pair.

"It's fine doc," Glimmer confirmed. "And try to forget that he's wearing only boxer shorts."

Mathers sighed, "I'll try." He started the session. "So, Glimmer, do you have any memory of the tracker jacker incident?"

District 1's ex-tribute shook her head, "No, I can't really remember. It's honestly a blur to me."

Mathers nodded and wrote down a quick now, "Okay Glimmer, when you sleep, do you ever experience any type of flashbacks or unusual nightmares of the arena?"

"I don't remember most of my dreams," she started. "The only ones I do remember are the ones that happen before I wake up, and no dream like that has ever come."

More notes were written, "All right. We are going to do a short procedure on you."

"Is it safe?" Cato asked. He was a bit worried.

"It's safe Mr. Ludwig, I can guarantee you that," Masters assured. "Glimmer has to lie down; you'll have to move young man."

Cato got off the couch and stood to the side while Glimmer lay down on. "What is this supposed to do doc?" Glimmer asked.

Mathers picked up a futuristic-looking helmet. Undoubtedly it was Capitol-tech; perhaps it was made in District 3. "This helmet brings back suppressed memories. It's mainly for people who have memory loss. I'm going to try it on you to retrieve your lost memories."

Glimmer sighed, "Okay, go ahead."

Mathers put the helmet on Glimmer's head, "Okay Glimmer, now just relax and let the helmet do the work." Once he turned it on, a sci-fi start up sound was heard. "You're gonna see your lost memories now."

Glimmer took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In her head, she was re-living it. Of course she remembered sleeping on Cato's arm. It was the last thing she remembered before getting stung by the tracker jackers.

The sound of the nest hitting the ground was heard. That's when hell started.

Screams were heard; Cato's screams, Clove's screams, Marvel's screams, and of course, Glimmer's screams.

Next came the pain of the stings. Glimmer felt the pain everywhere, on her neck, on her face, on her arms, everywhere! "Get them off," she mumbled. "GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

"Ms. Rambin, calm down!" Mathers pleaded. She had started swatting tracker jackers that didn't exist in the air around her.

"Doc, take that thing off of her!" Cato demanded. "It's driving her insane!"

Glimmer was still screaming in agony, "Please! Someone help me! It hurts! Make it stop!"

"TAKE THE FUCKING HELMET OFF!" Cato screamed at Mathers. Thinking quickly, he yanked it right off of her head, and threw it at a wall.

**_Smash!_**

"You idiot! You broke it!" Mathers screamed. "That thing is state of the art!"

Cato didn't care; he rushed to Glimmer's aid. "Glimmer! Glimmer, are you okay?"

Her eyes were shut, her hands we trembling, and her breaths were fast and unsteady. "Cato? Is that you?"

He wrapped his muscular arms around her, "It's me Glim, are you okay?" His voice sounded pained and scared. Inside, he was probably just as scared as she was.

Finally, her emerald eyes opened up, "They were everywhere."

Cato was confused, "What? What was everywhere?"

"Tracker jackers," Glimmer let out. "They were everywhere, and they stung me. I felt it, they stung me everywhere."

Cato was confused, "Glimmer, what are you talking about?"

Mathers spoke up, "She's talking about her lost memory. We found it, that's for sure, but it looks like the machine also brings back the physical pain as well as the emotional pain."

"Holy shit," Cato cursed. "So she was just ambushed by a crap load of tracker jackers? But I didn't see anything."

"It was all in her head," Mathers continued. "She re-lived a painful memory. I apologize, this has never happened before."

"What's gonna happen now? Is she gonna be okay?" Cato asked.

Mathers shrugged, "We can't be sure. All we'll need is some further observations to make sure."

Cato only nodded. He only did this because currently, Glimmer was crying on him. He'd never seen a girl cry this much. It was strange seeing a girl as strong, sexy, and beautiful as Glimmer cry like a young child. It seemed completely out of character. But yet, here it was: Glimmer Rambin, the girl who cried on Cato Ludwig's bare chest.

**_PLOT TWISTS!_**

**You like? Because if you do, then review! **

**Also, I must put this disclaimer/claimer thing here. **

**Things I own: Doctor Ross from the last chapter, you might see more of him, and Doctor Mathers. **

**Things I don't own: The Hunger Games and all of the characters. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. **


	4. Roomies

**Alive and together, chapter 4: Starting a new life. **

**_Cato's POV_**

Glimmer wasn't the same Glimmer Rambin I met at the 74th Hunger Games tribute parade. The Glimmer Rambin I met was fierce, sexy, confident, and had a will stronger than titanium. The Glimmer Rambin I was seeing now instead would only sit in her hospital room for hours on end and just stare at the walls as her thoughts swirled in her head.

It seemed unhealthy. Glimmer went through some extra testing and was currently waiting for the results, but it took a whole day for the doctors to get them. During that 24 hour time-lapse Glimmer only left her hospital bed to use the bathroom.

I had to do some tests myself; nothing too difficult, just some physical stuff and a few other things. Nothing psychological like Glimmer; I guess when the Doctors took a look at her current state, then must have banned anyone from bringing back my bad forgotten memories.

Honestly, it is not like I couldn't remember my experience with the muttations, I did. I remembered everything from the fall into the doggy hell to the last and smallest mutt taking a piss on my ripped-open leg.

I talked to Doctor Ross in the late afternoon. We met right outside of Glimmer's room. "Hey Doc, any news on Glimmer?"

"Well..." the doc held up a folder with two or three papers in it. "Her results are finished. I'm gonna speak to her right now."

"Could you tell me right now?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well, since you seem to be her boyfriend at the moment, I guess it would be ethical."

My face reddened a bit. I wasn't Glimmer's boyfriend. Or am I? I don't know, setting the record straight wouldn't do anything good or bad though.

Doc told me the news, "The arenas are brutal Cato; not all Hunger Games survivors make it out with their sanity. To further explain, when we brought back Glimmer's memory, she re-experienced the pain from the arena. That memory changed her Cato; the thought of that pain terrifies her to the core. Needless, to say, she may never be the same ever again."

I was still confused, "So what, she's insane now?"

"I wouldn't call it insanity." Doc opened his folder, "From what we've observed, Glimmer has tendencies to: Stare into the distance for certain periods of time, react out of fear to anything that reminds her of the memory, and to go into periods of depression."

"Shit, that sounds a bad," I openly cursed. "Do her parents know about this? Heck, do they ever know she's alive?"

Doctor Ross took a pause, "Cato, her parents are dead."

The news hit me like an arrow to my knee, "What?"

"During the rebellion, the districts were at war with the Capitol. District 1 wasn't hit as hard as say... district 12, but about 30 percent of the population was killed for protesting. Her parents were shot along with over 4000 other people. For the record though, half of her depression is from their deaths, not her memory."

"What do we do then?" I wondered aloud. "I mean first of all, she's got nowhere to go. Where's she gonna live?"

The Doc patted by back, "Well, you're her boyfriend, think of something."

Shit, I forgot about that. "Right, because I'm her..." I paused awkwardly for no reason. "...boyfriend." I seriously hope that Glimmer couldn't hear us through the door. Those walls better be thick!

I guess I could be Glimmer's boyfriend. We flirted a bit during the games, just some laughs, poked, nudges and flirtatious hair-flips, nothing too serious. But I remembered the night before the tracker jacker incident; she slept on me that night. Despite having a terrible morning after, I loved that night.

Doc knocked on the door, "I'm gonna tell her the news now. Glimmer?"

"Come in," I heard her say.

Doc opened the door and entered the room. Silently, I wished him luck, because I knew that tears would be included.

**_(Later...) _**

I was in the cafe downstairs. I thanked the doc for letting me come down here. The best coffee's on the first floor. As I sat at a table with my coffee in hand, I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder. If I had my sword in my hand, I would've sliced whoever was there into cold cuts. But since I didn't have my sword, all I did was slap it away.

**_Smack!_**

"OW! What the hell?" I heard a certain district 1 girl's voice say.

I looked up to see Glimmer Rambin massaging her slapped hand, "Shit Glimmer, sorry."

"It's okay Cato," Glimmer told me. "You know, when I came here, I was expecting a latte, not a slap!"

I chuckled, "Sorry. Here, sit down."

She took a seat in front of me, "Thank you. So..."she was attempting to make conversation. "How's your testing been?"

"It's been good so far," I answered. "It's just a bunch of physical stuff, running, weight lifting, and a few scans. I'm gonna be finished tomorrow."

"Oh, you going back to district 2?" she asked, gleaming her amazing green orbs that she calls eyes at me.

Truthfully, I wasn't going to go back home. I talked it out with my parents; they said that I could live in the capitol. It was all set out for me, as long as I had a job, I also had a fairly awesome apartment with a great view. "No," I told her. "My parents are actually letting me live here. Apparently, my uncle and aunt died the rebellion, and in his will, he left his apartment to me."

"Good for you," Glimmer said with a smile. "You're family really cares about you." Despite her grin however, I could sense her discomfort with this subject. A tear seemed to be forming in her eye.

I had to explore it more though. I decided to be blunt, "Listen Glimmer, I know about your parents."

For some reason, Glimmer seemed relieved. I guess the awkwardness of saying 'My parents are dead!' leaving relaxed her.

It didn't relax her enough though. She was still upset though. "Well, that's good," she started. "At least I won't have to tell you the news myself."

"So... how are you doing?" I asked.

Glimmer nodded a bit coldly, "Well, I'm not really sure. I guess... so far, so good. I cried a lot, but that's normal, right?"

I gave up and nodded, "I guess so." I sipped a sip from my sweet-yet-bitter mocha latte. "Where are you gonna go once you're out of here?"

She looked down coldly, "I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to district 1, I got some friends there, they might help me out. I think I might just live in my parent's house. I mean, I inherited their fortune, so I'm covered for life."

I remember her telling me of her parent's wealth back in the arena, "Oh right, your parents were... jewellers, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It's a pretty big business in District 1." She seemed to be a bit happier than before, but that glint of depression still remained in her eyes. "I think I'll survive for the rest of my life."

"Hey if you don't wanna go back to District 1..." I started, then paused. I wish I knew what I was getting at. "If you want... you could probably..." All these unnecessary pauses were getting old. "...live with me."

The expression on Glimmer's face lit up expediently, "What?" She seemed surprised, yet happy. Really happy.

I rephrased my words with less pauses, "Glimmer, if you want, you could live with me in the capitol."

She gave this some thought. "Only if you want to," I added. "I don't want to force you into anything."

"Yes."

I was thrown off for a second, "What?"

"Yes, I'll live with you," she replied. "Like roommates, right?"

"Yeah, like roommates," I agreed. I honestly didn't expect her to accept my offer. Two young adults living under one roof? Sounds a bit kinky to me.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, right at noon."

"Same here," I started. "That's great, we can leave together."

"Okay then," she stood up. "See ya later roomie."

After she said that, I was soon given the experience of watching Glimmer Rambin walk away from a hospital cafe. As I watched her leave, I couldn't help but recall the last word she had said to me.

"Roomies."

**_This is where the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift plays. _**

**_Honestly, this feels like the worst thing I ever wrote. I'm not fishing for compliments, I think this seriously sucks! If you like it, then great, review then. If you don't, then review to help me improve. Keep them reviews constructive please!_**

**_TheOceanspray99 out! _**


	5. Starting a new life

**Alive and together, chapter 5: Moving in**

**_Glimmer's POV_**

Me and Cato left the hospital at noon. Since we didn't have any actual clothes to wear, the doctors gave us some old clothes from previous patients that died from their diseases. Cato left in a pair of army green trousers and a black t-shirt while I wore blue jeans and a white long-sleeve button up. I'm pretty sure it was made for a guy, but it was the only thing that didn't have blood on it.

We took a cab to the apartment. I swear, the second me and Cato entered the car, the driver looked at us funny. He probably saw us in the Hunger Games last year and thought something in the lines of 'Hey, didn't you get a facial from a bunch of mutated wasps?' He didn't say it though; thank the higher power for that.

"Colin Street," Cato directed. The driver only nodded. He drove immediately.

As the cab moved with a moderately fast pace, I found myself sitting with my legs and arms crossed while an expression misery took control of my face. I know I should be happy; I'm alive, I'm about to see my new home, and I'm with a good friend of mine. Why is the feeling of depression currently in my mind?

I have no idea why I feel this way. Maybe it's the sunlight on my face, because I literally haven't felt a ray of sun in over a year.

"You look upset," Cato said to me.

"I am a bit," I admitted. I turned to him, "I'll be honest, I feel kinda ugly with all these scars on my face."

He put his rather big hand on my face; he was feeling up my scars. His hand was rough and calloused, Cato really needed to moisturize more often. The feeling felt weird, but for some very odd reason, I liked it.

"You don't look ugly," he complimented. At least it sounded like a compliment because I started to blush a bit.

"Thanks Cato," I thanked. "That's the nicest thing I've heard in a year."

"You're welcome," he said.

The cab driver spoke, "You two make a very cute couple." He spoke with a rather strong Italian accent.

In surprise, Cato coughed, "What?"

"You two not boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

We both shook out heads. "We're not a couple," Cato confirmed. "We're just friends."

The cab driver raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh really? Where are you two headed, huh?"

Cato paused, awkwardly, I witnessed him rub his neck in embarrassment. "We're going to my place because we're... moving in together."

He smiled a cocky grin, "Ha ha ha! Just friends my ass!"

"Stop the cab please," Cato said. His discomfort could be seen from the moon.

The driver did as so. Once he did, Cato led me out of the car. As I stepped onto the pavement, I saw him pay the driver before the cab drove away.

"What was that for?" I asked as he walked on the pavement.

"Driver was a prick," he muttered. "And it's a nice day, we could walk from here."

He started to walk down the street, "You coming or what?"

I caught up with a brief jog, "Coming Sword-boy."

Cato had his hands in his pockets while his head hung low, he seemed troubled. I repeated the exact words he said to me a few minutes ago, "You look upset."

He mumbled to me, "I am a bit."

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered.

Cato shook his head, "No."

I sighed. I guess this walk would be a silent one.

**_(Later...)_**

We finally made it to the apartment. When Cato opened it up, I took notice to the detail. The walls were stone but yet held a glossy shine; the counters were granite, while the floor was made of the same material as the walls with puffy, district 1 made carpets here and there. I walked in slowly, making sure to take in every detail. I was going to live here, might as well learn about the place.

"You like?" Cato asked. He seemed hopeful for the answer.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's cool."

Cato told me a story, "When I was a kid, my parents would always take me here to see my aunt and uncle. Every time I came, the furniture would always be in a new arrangement."

"Cool." I took notice to a flight of stairs. "There's a second floor?"

"Yeah well..." he paused to think. "Word fart, I shouldn't of said apartment. This is more like a condo. Since it's on the last floor of this building, there's access to the roof. And every place on this building has to floors. This is the Capitol Glimmer, what else do you expect?"

"Oh, good point." I felt a bit dumb. He was right, I live in the Capitol. Better get used to the outrageous living styles. There might have been a rebellion, but nothing could stop these people from dressing the way they did.

I decided to explore the place. I ventured upstairs, leaving Cato alone, and looked around. All I saw was a hallway filled with 4 doors and a flight of stairs leading to the roof. My curiosity took control of me as I walked straight up those stairs and went to the roof.

The view was amazing. Once I stepped on that roof, I instantly understood the phrase 'Breath taking view.' One could see the entire city from up here, everything from the president's mansion, to the Rocky Mountains. What made the view awesome was the sunlight at this very second. At 1 in the afternoon, the sunlight would illuminate the entire city perfectly. It was the best sight in the world.

On the roof were beds of soil filled with the most beautiful flowers in the world. As I walked through, I admired the light pink lilies, the large and flamboyant sunflowers, and the bright orange tulips. But what I enjoyed the most were the roses. There were more roses than any other flower.

I leaned down to take in the scent of a petite pale pink one. The goofy-est smile came onto my face as I let the smell embrace my senses. The smell of roses always made me smile. Back in district 1, my mother had the most amazing rose garden in the world. She was the one who made me love the scent.

To be honest, the second I got a waft of the roses, this place started to feel like home.

I could get used to this place.

**_(Later...) _**

After 20 minutes of roof gazing, I went back downstairs. Cato was in the kitchen, it looked as if he was waiting for me to return as he seemed to be almost asleep on the couch.

"Seems a bit early to fall asleep," I said to him.

When he heard me his eyes shot open and he rolled off of the couch in surprise.

**_Thud!_**

"Fuck! That actually hurt a bit," he whined.

I helped him up, "Cato, what were you doing?"

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to see if you like the place," he said so simply.

I blushed a bit. It was a different side of Cato today. Instead of the brutal, bloody, rather cocky Cato that would decapitate 5 dummies with a swing of a razor sharp sword, I saw this awkward guy who seemed like he had to impress me or something.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to reply to his words, "That's sweet and odd at the same time. I like the place Cato, it's nice."

"I see that you've went to the gardens," Cato remarked.

I was surprised, "Wow, how'd you know?"

With a smirk, Cato slowly reached up to my face and grabbed something off my ear. What he grabbed was a petite, sweet smelling, mauve iris. He didn't need words to translate the message anymore.

"Right, that." For the second time today, I felt dumb. "It's okay that I picked one, right?"

Cato nodded, "Yeah it's fine." He put the iris back on my ear. "I like the flower in your ear, it makes you look classy." Accidently, or not, he kept his hand on my face for a few seconds longer than it had to be.

Once he took his hands away, my skin was slightly warmer in the areas he touched. I felt myself blush a bit. "Thanks. I think I might."

I then headed to the kitchen. I looked around the drawers for something. Cato followed me, "Looking for something?"

"Yeah, got any tea?" I asked.

"Top left cupboard," he answered me.

Wow, he's got this place memorized top to bottom. I opened up the cupboard and found the tea. After taking the teabag of my preferred flavor, I noticed Cato opening a cupboard beside me. "Let me help you."

He pulled out a kettle and held it under the sink to fill with water. He set the filled kettle on the stove. With a turn of a knob, a flame was produced and began to heat the water.

I've seen Cato crack branches over 2 inches in diameter with his bare hands, but when he was handling a pot to make tea, he seemed as harmless as a butterfly.

"You aren't acting like yourself," I told him.

He seemed confused, "What?"

"You're not brutal bloody Cato, aren't ya tough guy?" I rephrased.

"Well, I don't have a sword with me, and the Doctor's told me not to use my strength 'cause I'm still healing up from surgery," he started.

"So will the real Cato come back soon?" I questioned.

"Maybe."

_**Sorry it took so long! I had some writers block with this. I am trying my best to get the updates up ASAP! **_

**_Reviewers get free swords. _**


	6. Good night

**_Alive and together, chapter 6: Good night_**

**_Cato's POV _**

I'll admit that I was lying through my teeth about that no sword and surgery healing crap.

I blame the Doctor Ross for my behavior now. Ever since he told me about Glimmer being depressed and possibly insane, I've been steering away from the whole 'Brutal bloody Cato' theme. Don't get me wrong, I'm still the badass boy from District 2, but whenever Glimmer speaks to me, I feel as if my brutal side would scare her.

I don't want to scare her, and I'm afraid I might.

But Glimmer knows me. She knows that brutal bloody Cato is who I am, and I'm sure she knows that I'm putting on an act. She also knows that eventually I'll quit the charade and be back to normal soon.

I hope I become myself again, because Brutal Bloody Cato was the Cato she winked at during the training sessions.

**_(Later in the evening...) _**

I was cleaning up the mess from the take-out we ordered. Honestly, we were too lazy to cook, and take out wasn't expensive, so why not?

Glimmer was upstairs in the bedroom. It was late; we needed to hit some sleep. I'll be honest; spending a day watching Hunger Games recordings on the television is fun, but tiring.

I will confess something though, while me and Glimmer were watching kids killing each other, a part of my prayed that the fateful 74th Hunger Games would not be up next.

"Cato!" I heard from the bedroom.

Instantly, I ran up the steps and down the short hall. I went straight to the bedroom, "What's going on Glim?"

She swallowed awkwardly, "Um... I'm not sure if you know, but there's only one bed."

"Oh..." I suddenly realized what she meant, "OH!"

I doubt that she would share a bed with me. I offered her a good option, "I can sleep on the couch for a few nights if that's cool."

"Are you sure you want to? Couches aren't comfy," she told me.

"It's fine," I insisted. I picked up a blanket from the bedroom closet. And before she could reply, I stepped out of the room and went downstairs. "Good night Glimmer."

I heard her sigh in defeat, "Good night Cato."

In a matter of minutes, my makeshift-couch bed was complete. It wasn't much, but it was comfier than the arena ground. I pulled off my shirt and prepared to tuck in, but then I realized I was missing something. "Shit, I need a pillow."

I made my way back upstairs and back to the bedroom. Silently, I turned to the door. But the second I did, I stopped at the sight in front of me.

My eyes widened as I witnessed the sight of Glimmer undressing. Good thing she was turned around, but I couldn't help but stare at her un-buttoning her white shirt and carelessly tossing it aside.

The butterflies in my stomach transformed into crazy tracker jackers as she shucked her pants off of her rather slender figure.

I was dazed and frozen in spot, but good thing I regained myself just as she began to turn around. I jumped right out of the door way and pressed myself against the wall. Once I heard her climb into bed, I knocked on the doorway.

Without hearing her reply, I poked my head in, "Hey."

Glimmer smiled at me, "Hey." That beautiful body she was blessed with was hidden under the blanket.

I acted as if I hadn't just seen her undressing herself, "I... have to grab a pillow."

As a reply, she threw a pillow right at my face.

**_Poof!_**

"Ack!" I yelped as if fell into my hands. "Oh, thanks!"

"You're welcome," Glimmer said.

I wasn't sure on what else to say, "Um... so... good night Glim."

She was already lying down, "Night Cato."

Calmly, I waved her goodbye, went back downstairs, stripped out of the rest of my clothes, laid down on the couch, and tried to go to sleep myself.

**_Sorry that this chappie is so fucking short. More to come, so don't fret! _**

**_Also, this chapter might be more fluffier than the rest. _**

**_Reviewers get throwing knives without blood-stains. _**


	7. Jobs

**_Alive and together, chapter 7: Jobs _**

**_Third person POV _**

Glimmer literally shot out of bed in cold sweat. Her eyes bulged far out of her head as her breaths were as steady as an earthquake.

She had a nightmare, again. Almost every night after that one therapy session, Glimmer had terrible nightmares about the tracker jacker incident. Usually, the dream would be abstract and imaginary like they usually are, but then out of nowhere, a tracker jacker would buzz, and the dream would become a nightmare.

They didn't feel like nightmares though, they felt more like re-living terrible memories with no escape.

Glimmer checked the digital clock on the nightstand, 6:43. It was early out, though most capitol citizens slept in until 10.

_Might as well get up,_ she thought to herself. She moved her tired body out of the covers to allow her size 6 feet to touch the carpeted floor. Carelessly, she ignored her discarded clothing that lay on the floor and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once inside, she stripped off her bra and underwear and stepped into the shower. Glimmer sighed as the warm water ran across her tired body. It was her first shower ever since the hospital, and boy did she need it. She was stressed, even though she hadn't done anything productive in over a year; her mind-gears were spinning faster than a helicopter propeller. She was probably going to go mad at one point, hopefully that point didn't come soon.

**_(In about 15 minutes...)_**

Back downstairs, Cato yawned himself awake. His baby-blue eyes opened slowly as his muscles ached. He had slept in an odd position last night; as a result, his shoulders and back pained him a bit. What he needed was a nice, hot, shower to soothe him.

Slowly, Cato sat up on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes and slightly stretching his sore body. Finally, completely naked, he stood up and began his descent to the bathroom. Honestly, Cato was tired and sore, dressing himself was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Glimmer had just finished her shower. She turned off the water, and stepped on to the ceramic floor. After wrapping herself in a towel, she started to look around the various drawers for a comb. Since no such item could be found, Glimmer simply wiped off most of the water with a towel and hoped that it wouldn't frizz.

Once that fiasco was over, Glimmer stepped out of the bathroom. The second she did she saw Cato walking in the hallway.

He was tired and droopy, but he gave enough fucks greet her, "Morning."

He expected Glimmer to say 'Morning' back, but instead she widened her eyes and screeched: "OH MY GOD!" She placed her hand on her eyes. "CATO! WHAT THE HELL?"

Cato was clueless about his current state of dress, "What?"

"Why the hell are you naked?" Glimmer rephrased, taking attention to his lack of clothes.

Still confused, Cato looked down, "Oh," he used his hands to cover himself as much as he could. "...well, don't act like you've never seen one before." He smiled awkwardly, but stopped because it wasn't helping at all.

"For the record, I haven't," Glimmer confirmed. "I'm not a slut or anything; I don't spread my legs all over the district," her hands still on her eyes.

Cato raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Glimmer was a hard 10, a girl like her would have at least gotten to third base. "Well Glimmer, there's no need to get...testy," Cato couldn't control the perverted grin that was forming on his face.

Glimmer scoffed in a frustrated matter, "You know what, you just... shut up!" She didn't open her eyes, "Walk around me please!" She stood to the side.

Taking the cue, Cato walked around her, hands covering his manhood, and went into the bathroom. Once he was in, he spoke: "Okay Glimmer, no more naked-ness."

She finally took her hand away and sighed in relief, "Thanks Cato."

"Yeah, and my bad, this is a habit," he admitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Cato," Glimmer said as she walked into the bedroom.

**_(Later...) _**

Cato came downstairs, fully dressed in black pants and a white button up. He had taken the clothing from his uncle's closet. Good thing the clothes fit.

Cato took notice to Glimmer, who was leaning on the kitchen counter clad in jeans and a hoodie, eyes glued to a Capitol fashion catalogue. Another cup of tea was present in her hands.

"Hey," Cato greeted as he opened the fridge.

Glimmer waved weakly, "Yo."

"Oh hey, that's mine," Cato said, putting focus on the blue hoodie Glimmer was wearing.

She was clueless, "Huh?"

"That sweater's mine." Cato pointed to the front, "It says D2 Career academy on it. I knew I left it here on my last visit."

"Oh." Glimmer instantly felt the awkward-ness. First she saw him naked, now she was wearing his sweater. What next? Were they going to sleep together?

"Watcha reading?" he asked as he grabbed the milk carton.

"Capitol Fashion monthly," she answered.

Cato took notice to a rather thick envelope on the kitchen counter, "What's this?"

It had Glimmer's name on it. "It's mine," she proclaimed. "The lawyers back at district 1 are wiring some of my parent's money here."

"Lucky, my parents are making me get a job if I want money," Cato complained.

"I could lend you some cash if you need it," she offered. She opened the envelope, revealing a rather handsome amount of cash inside.

Sheepishly, Cato pulled out one bill. He hoped that it was a twenty to get a cab ride, but it was a hundred. "Um... this will do, thanks," he put in his pant pocket. Cato felt someone burden-like by taking a hundred dollar bill from a friend, but she had way more bills in that one envelope, he doubted 100 dollars would be missed. She probably had well over 5 thousand dollars in that thing.

"You're welcome, you could always take more if you need it, I actually have more than I need back in district 1," Glimmer explained.

Cato felt a bit blown away, "Shit Glimmer, were your parents royalty or something?"

She shook her head, "No, they were just in charge of designing jewellery for the capitol; it's a high paying job. But my dad liked living well below our means, so I'm not that dependant on their cash." She changed the subject, "So, what job are you trying to get?"

Cato thought for a second, "Hm... I guess I could be a personal trainer, working out is the only thing I'm good at."

"You should be a male stripper," Glimmer joked as she took a sip of her tea as she chuckled at her own joke.

Cato only glared at her with a 'Does not approve' face, "You know what, I'm just not gonna ask you about jobs." He took a gulp of milk directly out of the carton and walked to the door. "See ya Glimmer."

"Don't discard the idea Cato; literally making money out of your ass might work out for you!" Glimmer teased.

"Ha ha!" he laughed sarcastically. "You should be a comedian!" Without saying another word, Cato left the apartment.

**_(Later...) _**

It had been hours, but Cato had finally gotten a job. After going to several shops and services in the Capitol and being rejected from all of them, he had finally landed a waiter job at Le Beau, one of the Capitol's finest restaurants.

It was surprising to him because Cato didn't have any experience as a waiter or bus boy. They were probably really desperate, desperate to the point where 'First-come-first-serve' is written on the 'Help wanted' sign.

During the late afternoon, Cato happily sprinted out of the elevator and to the apartment. He opened up the apartment door and strolled in like a boss, "How do you like them apples Glimmer? I got a job that's not male stripping!"

His cocky words traveled around pointlessly as no reply whatsoever came to him.

"Glimmer?" he called out again.

Still no reply.

Cato was getting worried. He began poking his head into every single room he could find, exclaiming "Glimmer?" every time he did.

To his dismay, the girl with glitter was nowhere to be found.

"Oh shit," Cato cursed. "I lost Glimmer."

**_(Meanwhile, on the other side in town...) _**

Silently, Glimmer gazed down at the beautiful rings protected by a glass case. She had enough money to buy everything in this entire jewelry store, but Glimmer knew it would be an extremely stupid waste of money.

"Can I help you?" one of the store's employees asked, her name tag identifying her as Lily. Her voice tone was very condescending. She probably thought lowly of Glimmer as the district 1 girls outfit consisted a saggy hoodie and torn jeans.

Glimmer shook her head, "No thank you, I'm just looking."

"Okay." Lily's voice soon turned dangerous, "But if you try anything stupid, I'll have a Peacekeeper in this store faster than you could say emerald."

Glimmer wasn't fazed by the threat, "Yeah, you do that ma'am." She moved to a different section, admiring bracelets this time.

A young, handsome, well-dressed Capitol gentlemen then entered the store. A knife in sheath was present in his hands. He walked up to Lily, "Excuse me ma'am, I need an engraving done."

"Okay sir, what needs to be engraved?" Lily asked.

He took the knife out of its sheath, "I need the district 4 symbol engraved on this blade."

Lily took the knife and nodded, "Okay, it'll take about 20 minutes to carve the logo in, so you could just step out of the store for a while."

The gent refused, "No, I feel like watching."

Lily nodded and took the semi-long knife over to the engraving machine.

Glimmer noticed however, her eyes bulged as she screamed out the second Lily started the machine, "NO! STOP!"

Lily glared at her, obviously annoyed. "Beat it young lady, I'm trying to carve an anchor onto this knife!"

"You can't carve the logo in!" Glimmer started. "Knife blades were made to be un-breakable, you can't carve anything into that without damaging the machine!"

"And how do you know?" Lily asked in her signature condescending tone.

Glimmer was calm when pleading her case, "I'm from district 1, my parents taught me this before I knew how to read." She walked behind the counter and took the knife away from the machine. "What you need is a laser engraving."

The gent seemed to agree, "Okay, go ahead, anything to get D4's logo onto that blade."

"Do you have a laser engraver?" Glimmer asked as she took the knife away from the machine.

The store's owner, a plump, red-headed, overly dressed woman who was apparently listening in without Glimmer knowing, stepped out of her spot from the store's storage room and spoke, "Yes, we have one, it's in the back because it's pretty loud."

Glimmer smiled, "Great, do you mind me doing it?"

The gent nodded, "I don't mind, you seem to know your stuff."

"Come on, I'll show you the machine," the owner said, motioning her finger for Glimmer to follow here. Lily only glared in jealousy, it was upsetting that a badly dressed minor knew her work better than she did.

Like a professional jeweler, Glimmer placed the knife in the machine, turned some knobs, adjusted some settings, and allowed the laser to work its wonders.

"You really know your craft," the owner remarked. She held out her hand, "Name's Nicolette Beezelbub, you?"

Glimmer accepted the handshake, "Glimmer Rambin."

Nicolette was quick with her point, "Hey Glimmer, how would you like a job here?"

The girl from district 1 was surprised and flattered. A job? Damn, she'd only been out of the hospital for less than a day and she was getting freaking job offers. "Um... sure! That'd be awesome! Right now?"

"Tomorrow," Nicolette answered. "That's a yes, right?"

"Of course!" Glimmer cheered a little too loudly, earning her a jealous stare from Lily.

Nicolette smiled, "Excellent! Once your done with this costumer, we'll get you prepared!"

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, "Prepared?"

"This is the Capitol young lady, I can't have my employees wearing sweatshirts and ..." She looked down at Glimmer's pants, "What are those called?"

"Jeans."

"Right, those." She took a credit card out of her purse and winked. "You get my drift?"

Glimmer smiled a sly grin, "I like the way you think."

**_This chapter was so long to write, but I had to make up for the last chapter. I'm trying to update more often, but hey, I got the rest of my life to do this! Liv it up y'all!_**

**_Hope you don't mind the male nudity I added! (Yeah, Cato naked, how does that flow in your mind?)_**

**_Claimer: I own Nicolette, Lily, that random gent who needs a knife engraved, and a restraining order from Alexander Ludwig and Jack Quaid! _**

**_Reviewers get copies of my restraining order!_**


	8. Life goes on

**_Alive and together, chapter 8: Life plays out_**

**_Cato's POV_**

"Hello? Yes, I would like to report a missing person, her name's Glimmer Rambin."

_"Mr. Ludwig, this is the 12th time you've called. We told you already, a person is not considered missing until 24 hours have past."_

"It's been 14 hours, could you make an exception?"

_"Mr. Ludwig, it doesn't work like that. Wait for 10 more hours and we will put out a search for your friend." _

"Come on! I got someone missing and I'm worried. Can't you do anything?"

_"Mr. Ludwig, you are stupid retarded prick. Fuck off and leave this phone line alone! If you call one more time I will send the strongest Peacekeeper I can find down to your location and get him to beat you senselessly!" _The tone rang after that, leaving me pretty confused.

Honestly, that bitch thought a Peacekeeper could beat me up. God! That lady was stupid!

I put the phone down and took a seat on the couch; I ran my fingers through my hair in a frustrated manner.

Glimmer had been gone for over half a day. That what I think at least, because it was 7 when I last saw her and it was almost 10 at the moment.

She didn't have a cell phone, or even a freaking house key! She could be hurt, dying, or even worse, dead!

The horrible possibilities and outcomes swirled in my head, each one making me worry even more.

My heart almost stopped when I heard a sound.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

I sprang up like an Olympic gymnast and zoomed to the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

My raging heartbeat finally slowed down when I saw the girl standing in the door way, "Oh thank god, you're here."

Glimmer stepped into the apartment with a confused look on her face, "What? Did I die or something?" I couldn't help but notice the several shopping bags in her hands, all from different stores.

"No, I came back in the afternoon and you weren't here," I explained. "I called 911 12 times!"

"I went out, so what?" she said oh-so-simply.

"You should've called," I stated.

She defended her case, "I don't have a phone."

"You could've left a note," I added.

She finally snapped at me, "God Cato, stop sounding like my father! I'm like 18 now, I can take care of myself! In fact, I got a job while I was out!" Then, in a sassy fashion, Glimmer then walked right pass me and headed straight upstairs, shopping bags in hand. "

Seconds after she was gone, my eyes were shot open in pure surprise. My only words were "Damn..."

After that day, our lives finally started to settle down. My parents sent me some more clothes, so eventually; I got enough to fill up my bedroom drawers.

Speaking of bedrooms, I moved into the room right across the hall from Glimmer's. I let her have the main bedroom, it had a bigger closet, she would need it. The room I currently slept in was used a guest bedroom, so I was used to sleeping in it. All I needed was a mattress for the bed and I was all set.

Life goes on and on to the point where I forgot that I died a long painful death thanks to some mutts. Glimmer seems to forget her death too. I have no clue why Doctor Ross said she was insane, she seemed perfectly fine to me.

Throughout this time, I questioned myself a lot. Was I in love with Glimmer? Did I want to be the only one in her eyes?

I don't know, I guess love is a crazy thing after all. All I know is that every morning, after I get dressed, when I step downstairs to see her calmly eating breakfast, I instantly know that today will be a great day.

**_This was mostly a filler chapter guys, sorry it's so fucking short, I'm a bit dry on ideas and filler chappies are my weakness. I don't wanna seem so rushed, 'kay? _**

**_Reviewers don't get anything this time, because some reviewers seem to be threatening me for updates! And I got this very frightening PM that scared me! _**

**_So if you're gonna review, do not threaten me or else I will hide under a blanket! _**


	9. I would like to ask you

**_Alive and together, chapter 9: I would like to ask you..._**

**_Third person POV_**

"Come on Glimmer, you cannot say that you live in the Capitol until you've eaten lunch at Le Beau," Nicolette said as she walked down the Capitol street.

Glimmer trailed behind her boss, "Nicolette, it's not like I don't appreciate you treating me to lunch, but don't you think that it was kinda rude of us to leave Lily with the store?"

"I hate Lily, she's a whiney whore who can't make a sale," Nicolette explained. "Leaving her with the store is practically putting the closed sign on the door, so might as well take a lunch break."

Glimmer shrugged, "Well, if you insist on going to lunch."

"You're gonna love Le Beau, it's one hell of a restaurant," Nicolette said as she led Glimmer through the busy streets.

"Oh, my roommate works there," Glimmer started. "He's a waiter."

The weirdest smile formed on Nicolette's face, "Oh really? If you see him, then you better point him out."

"Don't worry, I will," Glimmer confirmed as the restaurant came into sight.

Cato sighed in a frustrated manner as he put a bin of dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Armando, another waiter, took notice to his co-worker's discomfort, "Anything bothering you, Baby?" That was Cato's nickname in the restaurant. He was the youngest waiter there, and despite the fact that he was taller than the other waiters, they still called him 'Baby.'

"Table 4 was cheap, they didn't friggen' tip me!" Cato complained.

"You're the Baby, dude," Armando explained. "You gotta be a vet like me to get the best tips."

"Hopefully the next people in my section aren't cheap assholes," Cato huffed as he leaned against the bar.

"You seem to need the tips more than I do," Armando sympathized. "Business is slow today, how about you take my section, okay?"

Cato didn't accept, "No thanks man, I don't take charity."

The second Cato said this, Glimmer and Nicolette walked in through the door. "Oooh, look what god dragged in," Armando said as he edged towards the ladies. He fought the urge to wolf-whistle considering the fact that he could get fired if he did.

Cato looked at the pair in surprise, "Hey, I know that girl."

"Which one? The hot blondie or the rich looking brunette?" Armando asked as the two ladies sat in his section.

"The blonde one, and her name is Glimmer," Cato told.

Armando wolf-whistled, "Damn... and you're just friends with her?"

"I'm her roommate," Cato started. "And we flirted once or twice in the past, but that's past. She also saw me naked once but that's a _long_ story."

"Baby, you don't live with something like that without doing anything about it," Armando said. "And since I'm a nice guy, you're free to take my section until they leave."

Cato refused, "No, it's fine, you take their orders."

Armando smiled and grabbed his notepad, "Okay, I guess I'll try working my magic charm on her."

Jealousy hit Cato like a rock to the skull, "I change my mind!" He pulled Armando out of the way. "I'll do it!" Cato practically ran to their table.

Armando shouted some final words of encouragement, "Remember, the friend-zone is like a maze, but you can still get out of it!"

Cato ignored his colleague's word and spoke to the ladies. "Hello, welcome to Le Beau, can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll take water," Nicolette said.

"Same here," Glimmer added. She looked up at him, "Oh, hey Cato."

Cato smiled awkwardly, "Hey Glim. Lunch break I assume?"

"Assumption correct," Glimmer started. She then pointed to Nicolette, "Cato, this is my boss, Nicolette. Nicolette, this is my roommate, Cato."

Cato shook her hand politely, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Nicolette seemed to blush, "It's nice to meet you too. I believe that Glimmer has mentioned you once or twice before."

"Oh, is that true?" Cato eyed Glimmer.

"Maybe 2 or 3 times," Glimmer admitted.

"6 times," Nicolette answered without her eyes leaving her menu.

Glimmer felt her face burn as Cato smirked. "Well, it looks like I'm popular," he laughed. Cato then started to walk away, "I'll get your drinks in a second, hope you have enough time to decide what you want."

"Okay, thank you," Nicolette thanked. Once Cato was out of earshot, she turned to Glimmer, "You live with a boy like that?!" She seemed really surprised.

Glimmer nodded, "Yeah, why are you saying it like that?"

"Girl, if I were you, I'd jump out of the friend zone ASAP," Nicolette explained. "A boy like that is a blessing from god, so use it."

Things were getting uncomfortable for Glimmer, "He's my roommate! If I try to be more than that then things will get awkward."

Nicolette wasn't fazed by this, "So? I'd go for it anyways! Are you good a climbing trees?"

Glimmer nodded awkwardly, "Um... yeah, a bit."

"Cato's a tree, SO CLIMB HIM!" Nicolette practically snapped at her employee.

"Eww... Nicolette, I'm not a slut! I don't screw the first guy I see in the morning! I'm not doing that!" Glimmer protested.

"You're 18! That's the legal age here," Nicolette explained. "Just go for it!"

Glimmer groaned in frustration, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because my husband hasn't touched me in years, I need someone to go out there, come back, and then tell me every single detail!" Nicolette said this very nonchalant way. "And you two look cute together. You'd make some _very_ adorable babies."

"If I do, will we never have a conversation like this again?" Glimmer negotiated.

Nicolette nodded, "Yes, as long as you tell me the details."

"Deal."

**_Meanwhile..._**

Cato walked out of the kitchen with a tray of water-filled glasses in his hands. Armando instantly approached him, "Hey Baby! How did it go with your roommate? Are you inching out of the friend-zone?"

"Not exactly, but I'm getting there," Cato told. "And stop calling me Baby! It sounds a bit... gay."

Armando shook it off, "Whatever. So anyways Baby, you gotta persevere if you wanna get out of the friend-zone. And if you do I'll stop calling you Baby."

Cato scoffed, "Yeah right! You said that last week." Without another word, the former 'Boy with swords' marched away and towards Glimmer and Nicolette's table. He put on his 'Friendly-waiter' personality as he set the drinks down, "Okay ladies, here are your drinks. Are you two ready to order?"

They both nodded. "I'll have the roasted chicken leg," Nicolette ordered.

"Caesar salad for me," Glimmer told.

Cato nodded and jotted down the order, "Okay, coming right up." He gathered the two menus and walked back to the kitchen.

Nicolette nudged Glimmer, "Hey, ask him now!"

"What? No! I'll do it when we're paying!" Glimmer insisted.

"If you do it now then I'll increase your employee discount to 60 percent," Nicolette bargained.

Glimmer got up, "Fine. I'll do it right now."

Cato was currently screaming at the chefs behind Le Beau's bar when Glimmer approached him, "Roasted chicken leg and a Caesar salad! And try not to drop any nuts in it this time! We don't need another allergic reaction!"

Glimmer sat at the bar, "Hey Cato."

Cato turned around, his eyes noticeably brightened up, "Oh, hey. Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head, "No, I actually came to ask you something."

"Oh," Cato leaned on the bar counter. "Okay."

Armando, who was standing right behind Glimmer, mouthed these words to his friend: "Ask her now."

Cato nodded and spoke up, "But first, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Glimmer answered.

Cato took a deep breath, "Okay. I... um..." He was hesitating. Why was he hesitating? He had asked out a fair amount of girls before.

Why was Glimmer so different? Of course, everyone in the world would consider her 'Hot as fuck,' but that shouldn't intimidate him. Besides, he was 'hot as fuck' too; the ground should be evened by this. But it wasn't, he was still nervous and hesitating.

"Are you like, high or something?" Glimmer wondered aloud as Cato paused his words.

"No, I'm not," He confirmed. Cato got his shit back together, "Okay, I would like to ask you to go..." he was pausing again.

"On a date?" Glimmer finished for him.

Cato nodded, "Yes, that. With me." The missile was launched, now all it had to do was hit the target.

Glimmer thought for a second, "Hm... a date?" She said this in a nonchalant matter as if she was teasing him.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Cato added.

She gave her answer, "Okay, I'll go out with you."

It was like a great weight had been lifted off of Cato's shoulders, "Really? Awesome! So, tomorrow night?"

Glimmer nodded, "Sure."

"Great, we leave at 7:30," Cato told with a smile.

"Okay." Glimmer stood up, "Well, see you later then."

She began to walk away, but Cato called after her, "Hey, you didn't ask me your question!"

Glimmer turned her head to face him, "There's no need anymore, I was going to ask you the exact same thing."

**_Reviewers get strawberries delivered to you by Katniss and Gale_**


	10. Liv it up

**_Alive and together, chapter 10: Liv it up_**

**_Third person POV_**

Cato pulled on his jacket. He wore an 80's style suit with no tie. His suit was an almost-back navy blue while he wore a white button-up under the jacket. It was casual, at least in the Capitol's eyes it was.

He checked his hair in his bedroom's mirror. Never in his life had he actually tried to 'style' his hair. It was too short for any impact to be made at all. So in the end, he pretty much just exclaimed "Fuck this shit!" and went out of his room.

Glimmer came out the exact same time he did. "Hey!" she greeted when they were in the hallway.

Cato smiled, "Hey!" He noticed Glimmer's outfit, a strapless red cocktail dress with knee high boots, and to tie it all together, she wrapped a scarf around her neck. She looked like an assassin ready to infiltrate a fancy party to make a kill.

Cato liked it.

"Wow, you look... Glimmerous," he complimented.

Glimmer blushed a bit, "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself."

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

"So, where are we going?" Glimmer asked as she and Cato made their way through the apartment.

"Well, I found a place you might like," He answered.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes," Cato said confidently as he opened the door for her.

"How do you know I'd like it?" Glimmer questioned once they got into the elevator.

"It's a fun place," Cato answered.

"How are we gonna get there?" she asked. "By bus?"

"A cab," he said. "A guy's got no game on a bus."

"Oh, so you need game?" Glimmer joked.

Cato's smile remained confident, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

**_(Later...) _**

To her surprise, Cato took her dancing. It wasn't a sleazy night club full of coke-whores and overpriced sodas; it was more like a jazz club where people could actually have fun.

Cato's first idea for the date was a simple dinner and movie, but he had some problems with that.

1, he had the table manners of a dog. And 2, dinner and movie dates were too mainstream. A girl like Glimmer had probably been down the same route dozens of times. He wanted to seem different.

Glimmer was surprised in a good way, "Wow... how'd you find this place?"

"A friend told me about it," and by a friend, he meant Armando. He offered her his arm, "Come on." He smile was extremely inviting.

She took his arm, "All right."

Inside the club was amazing. On the dance floor, people weren't grinding on each other. Instead, they were dancing. Actual dancing. It was quite a sight to see at such a popular looking place.

On the edges of the dance floor were dining tables, some occupied, and some empty. On one corner was a bar, and on another corner was a DJ playing music fit for dancing, not head banging.

Cato took Glimmer's hand, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Glimmer pulled back, "Wait, I can't dance."

He shrugged, "So? I can't either, but c'mon, it's fun."

She took a deep breath, "YOLO, let's do this!"

"Ew..." Cato said in disgust. "I hate YOLO."

"Then what do you say then in times like this?" she asked him.

He thought for a second, "Hm.. I like to say... _Liv it up_; and there's no **_E_** in the 'Liv'."

Glimmer raised an eyebrow in question, "No e?"

"I can't spell," Cato explained. He tugged on her arm again, "Come on, you'd love it. It's not a middle school slow dance, we can actually have fun."

She gave in, "All right. But remember, I could shoot arrows better than I can dance."

Cato smiled and pulled Glimmer right onto the dance floor. There were several other young couples dancing around. You could tell that they were all Capitol-born citizens from their ridiculous garb. It didn't matter though, because no matter what, they were having time of their lives dancing to an upbeat swing-like tone.

Cato took Glimmer's hands in his, "I'll lead."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Do you trust me?" he asked. His eyes told her that he really wanted to know the answer.

She didn't know why he begged for the answer, but she answered with the truth, "Of course I do, Cato. I always will."

He was surprised that she trusted him. A year and a half ago, when Glimmer was being stung to death by a bunch of mutated wasps, Cato didn't go back to save her. Clove screamed at him, "She isn't worth it Cato! Run!" And when he did try to run back to save Glimmer, Clove just grabbed his arm and dragged him to the river. Lesson learned: Don't listen to Clove.

Cato soon snapped out of his partial flashback and came back to reality. "All right, so just do what I do," he instructed.

Now, Cato was never the best dancer in the room, but the way he moved Glimmer back and forth was so simple and easy, but yet, he moved so groovy-ly to the music that he and Glimmer looked like professionals.

He was having the time of his life, and so was she. "Look, you're dancing!" he cheered.

"Apparently I am," Glimmer replied as he twirled her around.

"See? It's isn't that hard?" Cato said. They were doing some sort of tango variation.

"I still think I can use a bow better, but I see your point." She tried to her best efforts to sound like an adult.

Cato smirked, "If you say so, I think you're opinion will change by the end of tonight though."

Glimmer laughed, "Challenge accepted."

After 20 minutes of continuous dancing, Cato led Glimmer away from the floor and towards a side table. They both needed a drink of some sort to recharge, non-alcoholic of course.

"Damn! You sure know how to dance!" Cato said in an impressed tone. Somehow, Glimmer had turned from a stiff-robot into a rumba maniac. No sword wielding session had ever tired him out as much as a dance with Glimmer could.

"Must be in the genes," Glimmer replied as she sat down at the table. "I remember watching my parent's wedding video, my mom sure had the moves."

Cato took the seat opposite of her, "I'm pretty sure you got some good ones too." She gave him a weird look just as he realized how wrong that sounded. "Sorry, that was messed up."

She shook it off, "It's okay." Then she stood up, "Here, I'll get us some drinks."

Cato stood up in response, "Don't worry, I'll get them."

"After dancing with someone as crazy as me, it's the least I can do," Glimmer said to defend her case.

He sat back down and put his hands up in defeat, "Okay, if you insist so much."

Glimmer smiled and walked away, "Great. I'll be back in a few."

Cato couldn't help but check out her ass as she walked away. He was a guy, that's what's supposed to happen.

Seconds after Glimmer walked away, Cato felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned his head back to see a young man, roughly his age, with black hair and olive skin sitting at the next table. "May I help you?"

"Let me guess, first date?" the man guessed.

Cato nodded, "Yeah. I like her, a lot."

"How long have you known her for?" the man asked.

"A while. Long enough to be considered 'Good friends,' but I think I'm out of the friend zone by now," Cato replied.

The man laughed a bit, "Dude, I know you're out of the friend zone. And that's a good thing because you love her."

Cato looked at him skeptically, "Really? How can you tell?"

"You get this twinkle in your eye when you look at her," he explained. "It's a sign no one can hide."

"I do?" Cato said in a surprised tone. "Well, does she have that twinkle too?"

The man laughed again, "Dude, from the way I see it, she's had that twinkle ever since she first saw you."

**_(Later...)_**

Cato and Glimmer hopped into a cab. "Colin Street!" they both said to the driver, who only nodded and drove off.

Glimmer noticed how much Cato was panting, "Whoa, you tired bro?"

"No," Cato said nonchalantly. "My breathing just goes unsteady after I've been dancing like a maniac."

Glimmer raised an eyebrow in question, "Oh, so it wasn't that dance battle you had with that bodybuilder?"

"No, but for the record, that dude was asking for it," Cato defended.

She shrugged, "Well, it that's what you think."

"You know, I had fun tonight," Glimmer stated.

Cato nodded, "Me too. And hey, I'll buy the drinks next time." His voice changed into a worried tone, "There will be a next time, right?"

She didn't hesitate to answer, "Undoubtedly, Cato."

The cab driver, who was listening to the entire conversation, adjusted his mirror to look at his costumers. When he saw them, he smiled, "Hey! It's you two again!"

"Shit..." Cato cursed; it was that same driver that made everything awkward when Cato and Glimmer made their way to the apartment for the first time. His Italian accent gave him away.

He asked his uncomfortable questions again, "Is this a date? Are you two dating now?"

Glimmer answered calmly, "To answer that, yes, this is a date."

The weirdest look spread onto the cab driver's face, "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!" His laugh was very terrifying.

"Pull over please!" Cato demanded. His discomfort was obvious.

Cab driver commanded and did so. Once the cab was safely out of traffic, Cato threw a bill at the driver, opened the door, and exited the cab, taking Glimmer with him.

"You really don't like that guy, don't you?" Glimmer stated once she was on the sidewalk.

"No shit," Cato said as he watched the cab driver drive off. "He just freaks me out. And besides, the Capitol is beautiful at this hour." He took her hand, "Come on, let's walk."

"Lead the way sword-boy," Glimmer joked as they walked off.

He laughed weakly, "Well, I'm not sword boy anymore. A sword is the only thing I know how to use, but I don't think I can do that anymore."

"Of course you can," Glimmer motivated.

"No, I can't!" Cato said in a depressing tone. "I spent my entire life training for the games, and now I can't use the only skills I've learned in my life."

"You have to be good at something! Come on Cato, just think," Glimmer insisted.

Cato thought for a second, "Um... I know how to... make stuff. Like furniture and shit. My dad had a workshop back in 2. Whenever I wasn't training at the academies, I was watching my old man build something awesome."

"So... carpentry?" Glimmer asked.

Cato snapped his fingers, "Yeah, that."

"Then pursue that, show someone how good you are and you might get a job doing something you're good at," Glimmer explained.

"Maybe..." Cato thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"And that's the spirit," Glimmer said as if she were a motivational speaker.

They walked in silence for a while. In their silence, they passed a fountain in the capitol square. The fountain had lots of spouts, and took up a noticeable amount of space in the square. When the fountain was on, the sight was truly amazing. Each spout put out the right amount of water at the exact time, thus creating a beautiful show.

Glimmer and Cato both stopped to admire the aquatic beauty.

"Never seen a fountain like that before," Glimmer said in awe.

"I thought district 1 had golden fountains in every street corner," Cato joked.

She laughed, "No, but I wish there were." She took a step towards it.

Cato followed her, "Gonna make a wish?"

"Maybe..." Glimmer started. "Hey, is it against the law to play in a public fountain?"

Cato was confused, but he answered anyways, "Not that I know of, it's more of an unwritten thing. It's not an official law, but no one tries."

Glimmer smiled and started to take off her shoes, "Excellent."

"What are you doing?" Cato said as she threw her footwear aside.

She explained it as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "I'm going in."

He was completely thrown off, "What? You can't be serious."

Glimmer took off her scarf and threw it beside her shoes, "I am." She started to pull off her dress, "Care to join me sword boy?"

"No thanks, there may not be a lot of people here but I'm not crazy," sword boy told.

"Oh come on, YOLO Cato!" Glimmer insisted as her dress was coming off her body.

"I hate YOLO," he reminded.

"Whatever. _Liv it up_ then!" she said as she stepping into the knee-deep water. "Last chance, there are no Peacekeepers here, you won't get arrested." When he shook his head, all she did was shrug before running towards the fountain spouts.

All it took was once glance of Glimmer prancing through a bunch of fountain spouts in only her underwear for Cato to change his mind and start undressing.

"Liv it up," he whispered to himself as he took off his shirt. He quickly stripped down to his boxers before running out to join his crazy friend.

When Glimmer saw him approaching her, she smirked and put her hand on her waist, "Glad you came, Abercrombie." She took notice to his brand of boxer shorts.

Cato laughed a bit, "Ha ha! Very funny, Victoria Secret." He kicked up some water to splash her, thus creating a high pitched squeal from her lips.

"AHH! CATO! YOU DOUCHEBAG!"

She fought back with a few splashes of her own.

Cato instantly tried to defend himself, "Hey!"

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Glimmer taunted as a malicious laugh escaped her lips.

He splashed back, "Take that!"

Glimmer turned around and ran from him, Cato laughed and followed her. She ran behind some pillars of flowing water created by the high-power spouts. "I can still see you!" Cato taunted as he hit the pillar so the water could splash her.

Glimmer squealed as she took off again, this time, she stopped in random spot. She had a reason too, obviously.

"Well that's a great technique, hiding in plain sight," Cato mocked as he approached her.

"My friend, I am not hiding," Glimmer said as she held up 3 fingers. "3... 2... 1."

Right on count, a water spout lying right under Cato sent up a blast of water.

**_Foosh!_**

**_Splash!_**

"AHH!" He screamed as he fell into the water. "Fuck! This is cold!"

Glimmer fist pumped, "Victory!"

"You planned this, didn't you?" Cato said as he lay in the water. He looked like he was floating.

She nodded, "Yep, if the games were still on, I'd be a gamemaker."

He reached up, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down to join him.

"NO! CATO!" she laughed as she landed with a splash beside him.

**_Splash!_**

"God dammit, you're right. This is fucking cold!" Glimmer exclaimed.

This statement gave Cato an idea, "Here." He picked her up bridal style and started running through the fountain, "I can fix that."

"Put me down you mutt!" Glimmer demanded.

He put her down once they were out of the freezing water. She was shivering as she sat on the pavement, "G-g-god, it's c-c-c-cold."

Cato grabbed his discarded jacket and wrapped it around Glimmer's soaking cold body, "Here, t-t-this might h-h-help."

"Aren't y-you cold to?" Glimmer stuttered.

"A b-bit," he started. "But you need this m-m-more than I do." He then sat down beside her.

She showed her gratitude, "T-t-thank you." She laid a quick kiss on his cheek.

Cato felt his face burn, "You're welcome." He gripped her hand, "Feeling better?"

Glimmer didn't stutter anymore, "I'm getting there." She gripped his hand tighter, "How the hell is your hand warmer than mine?"

He let out a laugh, "Ancient District 2 secret."

She mimicked his laugh, "Okay then."

"I like your laugh," Cato complimented.

"I like your laugh too," Glimmer replied.

They laughed and smiled again. Cato found himself staring deeply into Glimmer's breathtaking green orbs that she called 'eyes.' He found himself placing his large hand on her cheek. She didn't reject his hand when he did.

Finally, Cato allowed his other hand to cup both of Glimmer's cheeks before bringing her into a breathtaking kiss. She didn't even think of resisting him as she kissed him back.

It was one of those moments where nothing else in the world mattered because you were kissing someone you really like. And that person happens to be one hell of a kisser!

Glimmer deepened the kiss by snaking her arms around Cato's neck and running her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. His large hands finally let go of her face and placed themselves on her slender waist.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathless.

"Wow..." was what Glimmer said in a breathless voice.

"I know," was what Cato said, equally as breathless.

After this, they stood up, collected their discarded clothing, and led each other back to the apartment.

The second they walked through the door, they made a b-line for Glimmer's bedroom, and locked the door. The next few hours were spent proving how much they felt for each other.

**_What a long chapter. I'm tired now, Imma go eat a sandwich._**

**_Reviewers get pairs of Cato's boxers. _**

**_Side note: I got the Hunger Games DVD yesterday. GLATO SCENES MOTHERF*CKERS! *MARVEL WHOOP!*_**


	11. Secrets revealed

**_Alive and together, chapter 11: Secrets revealed _**

**_Third person POV_**

A surprising sound woke Cato up the next morning.

**_Click!_**

His eyes opened instantly, "Did you just take a picture of me?"

Glimmer smiled and checked the photo out on her red Nikon camera, "Maybe." She had a pale pink robe on to cover herself.

He yawned and sat up in Glimmer's bed, "Why?" He pulled her sheets onto him to cover his more _vital_ areas.

"Its art," she started. "I'll call it; 'The morning after the best night of Glimmer Rambin's life.'"

"Um... are you gonna show that to anyone? Because I'm sorta..." he hesitated a bit. "...naked."

"Relax, I didn't show any of that stuff," she assured.

Cato looked relieved, "Thanks." Once that was said, Cato lunged forward, wrapped an arm around Glimmer's slim waist, and playfully yanked her into the bed.

"HEY!" Glimmer yelped as she landed right beside him. "No fair, I wasn't ready!"

Cato let out a laugh before trailing kisses down Glimmer's neck. She moaned as she ground her hips against his and snaked her arms around his neck to stroke his spiky blonde hair.

They both sighed happily once the kiss was done.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Glimmer smiled.

"Elementary, my dear Glimmer," Cato chuckled. "We could do it, you know?"

"We already did," she reminded with a smirk.

"Not that, I mean, we could just stay here all day, like the couples do in movies," he rephrased.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "So, we're a couple now?"

"I think we are; don't you?" he asked.

She lay a kiss on his cheek, "Of course we are, Cato. You know, I think I could get a day off today."

"How would you convince Nicolette?" Cato wondered aloud.

"Easy, I'll tell her that I'm having a hard time walking today," she explained with a seductive wink.

"What will I tell my boss then?" Cato smirked.

"Tell him that you got attacked by a rabid squirrel and you have the scratches on your back to prove it," Glimmer explained confidently, running her hand gently across the various scratches that lay on Cato's back. Her nails were sharper than she thought.

Cato smirked, "Okay, I guess I will."

She kissed his cheek, "Awesome. You know, I think we have a problem here."

Cato looked worried, "What? What is it?"

"I'm wearing more clothes than you are, it isn't fair."

Cato got the idea, smiled, and ripped her robe off.

**_(Lots of time later... Like, weeks!)_**

Glimmer's emerald eyes were glued to the TV screen. It was another hunger games recording, this time, it was the 74th. She had trekked into territory she couldn't bear to think of; her guts to watch these games surprised even her.

Right now, the redhead from district 5 was snooping around arena, doing her best to remain unseen. Her tactic was good as no danger came to her at all, but she lacked supplies, so she would probably die of starvation sooner or later.

Cato came in momentarily; his smile was bright, just as usual. "Honey! I'm home!" he greeted as if he were a stereotypical American husband. It was an inside joke they said to each other. "I brought dinner!" he announced as he set a plastic take out bag onto the table.

Glimmer grinned and sprang up from the couch, "What did you bring dear?"

"A strawberry cheesecake from the restaurant! And it's ours not because some prick took a nimble and sent it back," Cato explained as he opened the box.

Glimmer smirked, "Okay." She grabbed two forks from the drawers and gave one to Cato. She took a bite.

"What do you think?" Cato asked as he took a bite himself.

"Oh my god," Glimmer gasped. "This is so... oh my god." Her enjoyment was obvious. She swallowed, "Wow... I think I just had an orgasm."

Cato laughed, "Damn, this cake takes better care of you then I do!"

She took another bite, "Awww... is Brutal bloody Cato jealous of some random cake?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Maybe."

She laid a pleasurable kiss on his lips, "Don't worry, this cake doesn't a thing on you Mr. Big." She winked at him seductively.

"Good, because I don't want to have to kick this cake's ass," Cato joked.

A sound then brought their attention to the TV, it was Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith doing their usual narration.

_"Claudius, look at district 5's female, she's so sly and stealthy. She might win these games! And a victor from 5 is rather rare!" _

_"I agree with you Caesar. But now, let's take a look at District 2's pair."_

_The camera's then cut to Cato and Clove walking around in the woods. They were facing each other intensely, as if they were going to do something amazing. _

Glimmer stepped closer to the TV to get a better look, "What's going on?"

_'Oh shit! No!' _Cato cursed in his head. He tried to cover Glimmer's eyes, but she pushed his large hand out of her face.

"I wanna see this," she told.

_Back to the recording, Clove lean close to Cato and whispered into his ear, "Are we really gonna do this?"_

_"Yes," he whispered back. _

Cato started to panic, "Hey Glim! Look over there!" He pointed into a random direction in hopes that she would look away from the screen.

She didn't look away.

_Clove stared calmly into Cato's eyes before doing the 'amazing thing.' She grabbed Cato's jacket and kissed him passionately. _

_Cato kissed her back with equal passion. _

_Things got intense quickly, before they knew it, Cato had Clove pushed against a tree as he passionately fucked her as hard as he could. _

Glimmer turned off the TV and turned to Cato, "You and... Clove?" She struggled to get her words out as pure emotion took over every part of her mind.

"Glimmer, I can explain," Cato started. His voice sounded sincere, as if we regretted what he had done.

The tears in Glimmer's emerald eyes were noticeable. She had feared this moment for a while.

Cato and she had done many firsts with each other, this one was no exception. It was their first fight.

**_OH MY GLOB! DRAMA BOMB!_**

**_Posts plot-twisting chapter, REGRETS EVERYTHING! _**

**_Reviewers get tissues, because I bought a ton of them while writing this. _**


	12. Suicide

**_Alive and together, chapter 12: Suicide_**

**_Third person POV_**

Their screams were endless, pained, and choked. Glimmer felt so betrayed, and even though she was technically dead when this happened, the fact that Cato never told her about it shocked her to the core. It wasn't truly cheating per se, but the feelings still struck her like an arrow to the chest.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Glimmer choked as tears streamed down her emerald eyes.

"I was going to! Honest Glimmer! You gotta believe me!" Cato insisted. He tried to hold her hand, "Please, just listen."

She pulled her hand back, "GET OFF ME!" She stormed up the stairs.

Cato followed her, "Glimmer! We weren't in love or anything! Me and Clove needed sponsors, so we played a starcrossed lovers act like district 12!"

"Act? You moaned her name!" Glimmer snapped at him. "When were you going to tell me Cato? After you get tired of bedding the same blonde bimbo from district 1?" She went into her room, "Just leave me alone you sleaze bag!"

She slammed the door in Cato's face. After locking the door, Glimmer broke down completely, not like she was already broken though.

He spoke through the door, "Glimmer? Glimmer, please, it was just to get sponsors. I'm not lying to you. Please believe me. And don't you remember? Clove loved Marvel, not me."

Glimmer sat against the closed door, her face in her hands, her eyes acting as if they were waterfalls and her sobs louder than a chainsaw.

Cato pressed his ear against her door, "Glimmer, I'm sorry. I love you, not her, only you."

It was already night when the argument broke out, Cato could have gone to sleep at that moment, but he chose against it. Instead, the former 'Boy with swords' took a seat outside of his girlfriend's door and waited. He wasn't going to leave until Glimmer calmed down enough to talk to him.

Back inside the bedroom, Glimmer wiped off her tears as much as she could, and fell into an un-peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Cato's neck hurt as he woke up from his awkward sleeping position on the hallway floor. He groaned and sat up. Glimmer's bedroom door was open. "Glimmer?" he called into it.

No reply.

Worried, Cato sat up and went inside. "Glimmer?" he called once again.

There was no reply, Glimmer was gone.

**_(Later...)_**

Before getting to the restaurant to take his shift, Cato made a quick trip to jewelry store in hopes that the love of his life would be there.

When he stepped in, Glimmer was nowhere to be found, Nicolette instantly recognized him, "Oh, hello Cato, looking for something?"

Cato walked up to the counter, "Yeah, is Glimmer here by any chance?"

Nicolette shook her head, "No, she takes a later shift on Thursdays."

"Damn," Cato cursed. "If you see her though, tell her that I'm looking for her."

Nicolette looked worried, "Oh god, what happened?"

Cato sighed as he recalled the memory of last night, "We got into a fight last night, and when I woke up this morning, I couldn't find her. And I can't report her missing because 911 probably hates me now!"

"Well, my best of luck to you," Nicolette motivated.

"Thanks," Cato said before leaving the shop.

When Cato entered Le Beau through the back entrance, Armando was there waiting for him. "Oh my god, there you are!" he told. "The same prick from yesterday is sitting in your section. You know, the cheesecake guy?"

Cato groaned and picked up his notepad, "Great, what a perfect start to a perfect day!" His anger was apparent in his walk to the table.

The 'Cheesecake guy' had dyed green skin, not-my-real-color-red hair, and was wearing an overly festive suit. Needless to say, he was a typical Capitol citizen.

Cato faked a smile, "Hi! I'll be serving you today, can I start you off with a drink sir?"

Cheesecake guy nodded, "Yes, a vodka and soda please."

Cato raised an eyebrow, "It's not even noon yet, isn't it a bit early to drink?"

"Hey! I came for a meal, not a lecture from some kid!" Cheesecake guy snapped.

Cato's temper flared a bit. He dealt with bullshit costumers like this every day, but right now, he wanted to rip this guys throat out with a spork. He clenched his pen to the point where the plastic cracked, "Sorry sir, I didn't know! I'll get your drink right now you fucking drunk!"

Cheesecake guy looked offended, "Hey! Watch your tone young man! I could have you out of a job in seconds!"

Angrily, Cato threw the notepad on the ground, "You wanna go man? Huh? Cause I'm from District 2 and I can take you down!"

Cato would've pummelled that man into mash, good thing Armando was watching the entire situation closely. He managed grab Cato's arm before any blood was spilled. "I'm so sorry sir!" Armando apologized to Cheesecake. "He's having a bad day."

Armando pulled Cato into the restaurant's walk in fridge so they were out of sight from the customers, "Hey man, what's going on with you?"

"I'm just..." Cato hesitated to speak. "...mad. Me and Glimmer had a fight last night, and I think she's left me!" Angrily, Cato picked up the closest object he could find, a drinking

Armando could see tears in Cato's eyes; it was evident that he really loved this girl.

He laid a comforting arm on his friend, "Gee, I feel for ya bro. Listen, since your stressed today, how about I take your shift, 'kay?"

"I told you, I don't take charity," Cato insisted. "I'll do my shift myself; I'm just worried about her, A. What if she's lost in the city? Or is hurt somewhere? I just keep thinking on all the horrible things that could happen to her."

**_(Later...)_**

Nightfall struck the Capitol, and it wasn't a clear, flawless night where every star in the universe was in sight. Instead, it was a cold and cloudy night with winds.

There was a river that ran through the Capitol, it was pretty deep and ran through a hydro-electric dam to provide the Capitol some extra power. Since the city couldn't thrive if it were split into two, a bridge for cars and pedestrians was built to connect the two parts of the city.

On that bridge, stood Glimmer. She wasn't standing on the walkway; instead, she stood on the thin railing, holding on to a streetlight to balance herself as she thought this through.

She let her emerald green eyes peer down into the river, it was restless as a nest of tracker jackers, and if anything fell in, it would be crushes by the turbines of the dam.

A tear shed down Glimmer's face as she took one of her final breaths.

She let go of the pole.

However, a young Capitol gent saw her, stopped his car, got out, and caught her time.

**_*cries* This one hits me too close to home! _**

**_Reviewers get cheesecakes_**

**_I REGRET NOTHING! *lies*_**


	13. I won't give up

**_Alive and together, chapter 13: I won't give up_**

**_Third person POV_**

Cato sighed as he entered the hospital; he had grown to hate this place for obvious reasons.

The second he walked through those sliding doors, he made a b-line for the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me," he said to the lady behind it. "I'm here to see my... friend." He couldn't bring himself to keep calling her his 'girlfriend,' maybe they were over, or maybe they were still together. He wasn't 100 percent sure.

"What's her name sweet cheeks?" the receptionist asked. Her tone was nonchalant.

"Glimmer Leven Rambin," Cato told, he knew her first name by heart.

The receptionist nodded and started to type on the desk's computer, "All right, gimme me a minute sweetheart."

Before she could give him an answer however, Doctor Ross approached the desk. "I got this Shannon," he said in his usual peaceful tone. The Doctor turned to Cato, "I'll take you to Glimmer." He motioned with his finger, "Follow if you please."

Cato nodded and did as he was told. "Thanks Doc, and just a question, why did you guys call me?" he asked as he followed the doc through the hospital.

Doc led Cato into an elevator, "You're her emergency contact, she didn't have anyone else to call." The elevator door closed and the descent was started.

It made more sense to Cato once it was explained, "Oh, okay. What happened though? I barely know a thing!" His voice was desperate, he had to know why.

Doctor Ross sighed, he knew that it would be hard to explain the situation, "This is gonna be hard to say to you, but Glimmer tried to commit suicide."

You know that feeling where your heart skips a million beats and it feels like it has stopped moving? Times that by a billion and you will feel the exact way Cato felt at Doctor Ross's words. "OH MY GOD! SHE WHAT?!" Cato yelped a bit too loudly.

"Mr. Ludwig, this is a hospital, yelling is not appreciated," Doc lectured. "But some guy got out of his car to stop her; he caught her just in time and brought her here."

Cato's heart settled down, "That's a relief." The elevator stopped at the 9th floor, the doors opened, letting the two male's step out.

Doc led Cato through the halls and past various rooms, "Glimmer's in stable condition, she spent the last few hours sedated, but she's most likely awake now." He stopped at Glimmer's room, "She's knows your coming, but don't expect a warm welcome, she sneered when she heard your name." Doc opened the door, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

Cato groaned, "Please don't say that again." The former boy-with-swords stepped into the hospital room.

To his relief, Glimmer was there, lying on the bed, covered in a blanket, safe and sound. She was as healthy as a new born with no birth defects. Obviously, she heard him come in, but she didn't dare look at him, she allowed her eyes to stare off into space.

"Glimmer," Cato started as he approached her bed. She still didn't look at him, or acknowledge his presence.

Cato sat down in a conveniently placed chair by her bed, "Glimmer, please, listen to me. What happened with me and Clove meant nothing. I told you, she loved Marvel, she even cried when he died."

Glimmer still didn't look at him, but she made no attempt to cover her ears, so she definitely heard him.

Cato tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away, "Glimmer, I love you, okay? I love you more than I love my sword. The way I feel for you, is the same way a fat lady would feel for a donut. Don't you understand me?"

As expected, Glimmer didn't reply at all.

Cato sighed, but he had a last resort. He pulled a rather crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, "There's this song I heard on the radio, I don't know the name of it, but I want you to hear it. I can't sing, but I can read you the lyrics. I really want you to listen."

Still no reply, but Cato spoke anyways.

_"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. Well, there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are. How old is your soul? Well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up."_

To his surprised, Glimmer's eyes were now facing towards him, she was listening.

_"When you're needing your space, to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find. 'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth. We got a lot to learn, god knows we're worth it. I won't give up."_

Cato then stopped reading, "That's all I wrote, the other part goes too fast. Do you understand me now?"

She just stared at him with her emerald eyes; Cato always got jelly knees whenever she looked at him like that.

She was about to say something, but the second her lips moved, Doctor Ross came into the room. "Cato, it's time for you to go," Doc told.

Cato groaned, "Dammit Doc, can't I get a few more minutes?"

"Complain and I'll slap you," Doc threatened as if it was nothing.

Cato got up, "Fine. Bye Glimmer." He kissed his hand and touched her cheek with it, he was too afraid to actually kiss her.

"Sorry Cato, hospital rules," Doc said as Cato approached the door. "But, you can visit her tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah," Cato mumbled as he left the room. Doc left when Cato left.

The second Cato left, a nurse with a name tag identifying her as Anastasia walked in with a food tray. "Lunch time blondie," she announced in a sassy voice.

Glimmer sighed and sat up, hospital food was never a favourite of hers. Anastasia set the tray in her lap, what was on it seemed to be pea soup or human vomit. Glimmer hoped that it was pea soup.

Anastasia walked over to the front of Glimmer's room where a TV stood, "This might make the soup taste better." She turned on the device and left the room.

To Glimmer's minor dismay, it was the 74th Hunger Games recording. But for some reason, she didn't ask to turn it off. A reason for that was because Clove had died already, but the bigger reason was because Cato was current fighting off Fire Girl and Lover Boy on the cornucopia while a pack of wild mutts stood on the ground trying to claw at them.

It was 2 against 1, he couldn't win, but he put up a good fight. At this point, he had Lover Boy in a chokehold and was making a speech about him wanting to bring honor to his district. It was rather intelligent for a guy with slash marks on his face.

The odds turned against him however, as Fire Girl managed to fire an arrow right into Cato's hand, allowing Lover Boy to easily toss him off the cornucopia and right into the pack of mutts.

Glimmer was tempted to turn the TV off right there, but for some reason, the last words out of Cato's lips made her watch.

"GLIMMER!" were his lasts words before he died.

**_I won't give up belongs to Jason Mraz and not me, so don't sue! _**

**_Don't kill me for saying this, but one more chapter and this story is done! Finished! And NO! I will not write a sequel! It would be pointless because there isn't much to write about after this. So please, don't kill me!_**

**_Reviewers get glitter!_**


	14. I love you

**_Alive and together, chapter 14: I love you_**

**_Third person POV_**

Going to the hospital two-days in a row really can really make a guy hate the place. As usual, Cato had to talk to the receptionist.

It was the same lady from yesterday. "Let me guess, you're here to see Glimmer Rambin?" she asked in her usual tone.

Cato nodded, "Yeah, I need to check in."

"Too late sweetcheeks," she started. "A Glimmer Rambin just checked out of this place 15 minutes ago."

Cato's eyes bulged out of his head, "What? Did she really?" His voice sounded worried.

The receptionist nodded, "Yep, she even paid the hospital bill in cash all by herself. Can you believe that? Tracker jacker venom makes them bitches do crazy things."

Cato knew it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer, "Do you know where she went?"

"How should I know? I just check them out, I don't ask where they're going," the receptionist shrugged. "

She was rude, but subtle; Cato left the desk in a calm fashion.

_Shit Cato, you've lost her again_ Cato thought to himself as he left the hospital. _You should've come earlier! Where could she be? I'm not going on another wild goosechase around this damn city! _

Cato decided to start simple, to find Glimmer; the goosechase idea was probably the only possible option. He relocated to his first possible destination, him and Glimmer's apartment.

The second Cato open the apartment door, he called out: "Glimmer?"

When no reply came, Cato simply tossed his keys onto the counter and started to search around the apartment.

Though he did a great job of hiding it, the butterflies in Cato stomach turned into a raging pack of mutts. The same possibility swirled in his head, the possibility of Glimmer leaving him forever. It tore him apart in mental places that Cato didn't even know existed.

He popped his head in every room, calling Glimmer's name every time he did. Sadly, she wasn't in any of them.

He groaned in a frustrated manner. Where could she be? Cato didn't know, she wasn't in any of the rooms! But wait, there was one place he hadn't checked yet.

"Please be there, Glimmer," Cato muttered to himself as he started to walk up the stairs and towards the roof. Each step made him more nervous for some reason. If she wasn't there, then he'd probably fly into an instant panic attack.

Cato's sword-handling hand grasped the door knob tightly. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

The odds were actually in his favour this time, because in the middle of the roof, stood Glimmer.

Glimmer Rambin, that beautiful and amazing being that he was allowed to kiss, hold, and love, was standing on the roof and looking down at the rather remarkable flowers on the flower bed.

"Glimmer..." Cato said as a greeting.

She looked up from the flowers, "Hi."

"You look..." He had to avoid the saying 'You look fucking hot for a girl who just left the hospital and almost gave me a panic attack.'

Instead, he said, "...Better."

She nodded, "I am better. You can trust me on that."

Glimmer took one step on the roof top, that one step moved her closer to Cato. Understanding her intentions, he took a step too. The steps were slow, but they did what was needed.

When Glimmer was close enough to Cato, she took his hand.

He was surprised, had she forgiven him for fucking Clove already?

"Do you still hate me?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Hating you would be like solving a problem that has no answer. Pointless as hell and unnecessary."

"I'm sorry," Cato mused quietly.

Her expression changed to a look of disappointment for some reason, "Love means never having to say you're sorry."

He looked down, but then looked up once her words computed in his head. "You love me?"

"Of course, I love you, Cato," Glimmer started. "I always will."

"But...all of that shit...and stuff..." he stuttered. He obviously could not find the right words.

To help him, clear his mind, she did something she was good at.

Glimmer kissed Cato on that roof top.

He didn't even have to lean in.

_**THE END! **_

_**OF all of it. **_

_**Seriously. It's late and I need to sleep. **_

_**I would like to thank every body who put up wit my bullshit hiatus! I got a tumblr, then school came in, then a bunch of shit went down, so I barely had time to update. **_

_**It feels good to finally say this again: **_

_**Reviewers get shields**_


End file.
